While convenience during instrument usage is facilitated by the size and construction of the present invention in accounting for the instruments, the advantage for after-surgery procedures in accounting for, locating and handling of the sharps is in the time saved and safety to surgery, nursing, and disposal personnel. The invention is embodied in a laminar flat profile construction having a thin magnetic strip permanently adhered to a foam core or carrier which projects beyond the magnet strip and the projecting foam core or carrier portion is foldable on weakened fold lines to close on the magnet strip and be adhered to the exposed magnet face by the same permanent adhesive strip which holds the magnet in place. The foam carrier strip or pad deforms selectively over objects such as surgical and medical sharps placed on the magnet surface and, upon folding the carrier strip, establishes a permanent bond to the magnet substrate. Exposure or activation of the adhesive is achieved by simple stripping away of a release coated cover sheet from the adhesive covered extended portion of the foam core or carrier sheet.
The structure of the present inventive unit is generally flat having an open face dimension proximate to the size of an ordinary business card so that the structure is at home comfortably secured to an operating tray, to the wrist of a surgeon, or to a surgical drape at or adjacent the operation situs.
While the invention embraces the laminar unit, it embodies and extends to the procedures for economical manufacture of the laminar unit which assures a safe uniform product which itself is subjected to a sterile manufacturing procedure and guarded and made readily accessible to surgical and medical personnel.
Accordingly the principal object of the invention is the presentation of a laminar sharps disposal packet that is relatively compact or small, is easily used, and is closable over the sharps while providing location control for the sharps and surgical implements adjacent the situs of use.
Another object is to teach the new, useful and unobvious economical manufacture of the presently described laminar sharps disposal packet.
Still other objects include resultant economies and substantial extension of improved surgical instrument inventory and improved elimination of chance injuries.
Those skilled in the surgical procedures, doctors, nurses, technicians and others comprising a surgical team will readily perceive other and obvious advantages in elimination of clutter and instrument control and handling economies.